Flies on the Wall
by DR97
Summary: Batman and Robin greet visiting superheroes  The Green Hornet and Kato  when they pursue Firefly together. Inspired from the memorable 1960s "Batman"/"The Green Hornet" crossover.


The legends of the crime fighters known as Batman and the Green Hornet are one-in-one. They both are known for being some of the only superheroes to not have superpowers and utilize special gadgets. They are also famous for their sidekicks Robin and Kato. It would only be a matter of time until their paths would cross…

It was another typical night on the streets of Gotham City: another villain, another crime. And once again, Batman and his sidekick Robin were there to stop it. The villain was none other than the infamous Firefly, attempting to escape Gotham's docks.

"What's the word on Firefly's situation, Robin?" Batman asked.

"Apparently, some goons from Los Angeles had shipped radioactive chemicals that could be used to enhance his pyrotechnic devices. Someone must've followed the shipments here and stopped the plan because not only are the goons chasing him so are—. "Robin was cut short by the roar of engine.

"We've got company," Batman said. A sleek, black car equipped with dual machine guns and green headlights pulled up alongside the Batmobile. Unfortunately for the Dynamic Duo, the windows were tinted black to prevent them to see who the driver was.

"Friend or enemy?" Robin asked Batman.

Batman replied, "Not sure. We'll just have to wait and see how this will play out." The mysterious car suddenly fired its machine guns over at the armored trucks belonging to the LA goons. The trucks looked like they would be able to withstand the bombarding of bullets, but were cut open with ease and skidded off the road.

"I guess this one's a friend," said Robin.

"Unorthodox methods, but I'll accept them if they go after Firefly as well." Batman countered. The chase continued to Gotham City Drawbridge where the bridge was about to raise.

"Looks like Firefly's out of moves," Robin said triumphantly.

"Don't be too sure Dick," said Batman. Firefly floored the pedal on his yellow Cadillac and attempted to jump the bridge. The Batmobile and the black car were hot on his tail and decided to jump the bridge as well.

"Activate the rockets Robin," Batman ordered. Robin fired the engines and the Batmobile soared over the bridge onto the other side of Gotham. The other car also had rockets and landed on the other side as well.

Firefly's car had unfortunately gotten a head start on both cars and was speeding away towards Blüdhaven. Batman then fired a Bat-tracer onto the car and watched it disappear behind a corner.

"Should we meet the other others?" asked Robin.

"If they'll come out of their car," Batman answered. The two men got out of their car, revealing themselves to be an Asian valet and a man in a trench coat and fedora. They proceeded over to the Batmobile and knocked on the window. Batman and Robin clambered out of the car and introduced themselves.

"And who are you?" Robin asked.

"I am the Green Hornet," the man in the fedora answered, "and this is my sidekick, Kato"

"_Partner_," Kato intervened, "How are we going to find Firefly now?"

"My question is how do you know Firefly?" asked Robin.

"He burned down half the buildings in our hometown a few months ago," the Hornet explained, "We followed a shipment of chemicals addressed to 'F-ly' hoping it might be him. Turns out we were right."

"Interesting," Batman said, "but we'll need to work together if we're going to take him down."

"Agreed," Kato answered.

"Hmmm," the Hornet wondered, "a partnership between the Bat and the Bee. OK, let's do it. But where can we find him?"

"We managed to place a tracking device on his car before he escaped," Robin explained. The four then went into their cars and drove away into the night. It wasn't long before they ended up in Blüdhaven when they found Firefly in his hideaway. They climbed onto the roof and peeked through the building's skylights.

"It looks like he's working on installing those chemicals into his equipment," Robin said.

"How are we going to play this?" Kato asked, "The place is filled with some of his henchmen."

"You and Robin will infiltrate the building through the roof," Batman explained, "Hornet and I will sneak in through the back." The two pairs then split-up wishing each other good luck in the process.

"So how did you come to be a vigilante?" Batman asked the Hornet.

"Crime became too bad in my city for the police to be left alone to defend the city," the Hornet answered, "So my chauffeur, Kato, and I decided to fight crime…in more ways than one." The two then encountered their first two henchmen and disposed of them easily. They managed to get past all of Firefly's henchmen only to find Kato and Robin chained up before a vat of lava.

"Now Dark Knight and…uh…Green Bee! Watch your sidekicks' demise!" Firefly exclaimed.

"Green Bee?" the Hornet asked.

"Never mind that," Batman said, "You go after Firefly, I'll go after the others." The two sprang into action, with the Hornet charging at Firefly like a bull. Meanwhile, Batman threw Batarangs in every direction at all of Firefly's henchmen.

The Hornet and Firefly clashed back and forth firing their weapons back at each other until one would give up. Batman finally arrived on the banister where Kato and Robin were hanging from, and cut them loose quickly. The three then aided the Hornet in battle against Firefly and defeated him quickly. Gotham PD showed up a little while later to return Firefly to Blackgate Prison.

"If you ever need help, Hornet, you know where to find us," Batman said.

"Same here," the Hornet said.

With that, two of the greatest pairings of heroes ever parted ways.


End file.
